kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Shuji Mihara
is one of the protagonists in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider 555, a young man who fights the Orphnochs as as the current user of the Delta Gear. History TV series Early Life After Rina was hit by a truck retrieving the Delta case he had thrown into the street, he resolved to stop running and fight alongside the others. Takumi then found and helped Mihara and Rina by transforming into Kamen Rider Delta and fought an Orphnoch attacking them. However he faints soon after and Rina tries to show compassion, with Mihara having doubts from Kusaka. When he woke, he then decides that he would rather die than become Smart Brain's ally. Confronting Lucky Clover Mihara finally decides to enter the battle with the Orphenochs as Delta and appears as Kusaka begins to battle the rest of Lucky Clover. Sawada dies as a result of his battle with Kusaka. As the story comes to a close, Takumi seems to have made the decision to fight alongside Kusaka and Mihara as Faiz. The three riders transform to fight Orphenochs. Later, Mihara is seen reuniting with Rina in the hospital. Hunt For Orphnoch Mihara and Kusaka appears fight against Crab Orphnoch. A few moments later, Takumi transforms to Faiz protect the Orphnoch and fights Kaixa and Delta, but despite Faiz's interference, the Crab suffered a breakdown and died. Masato argues with Takumi for protecting the Orphnoch, causing Mihara trying to stop the fight. New President After being mortally wounded by Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta's attacks, Murakami offers his life to the Orphnoch King. Smart Lady arrives summoning Kusaka and Takumi to Smart Brain Headquarters to meet the new President. Along with Mihara, they are shocked to discover that is is Kiba. Kiba catches up with Kaidou,Takumi, Kaido, and Mihara kill all Riotroopers as Faiz Axel Form, the Snake Orphnoch, and Delta respectively. With Kusaka killed by Kiba as Kaixa As the gang fights Kitazaki assumed his Orphnoch form to avenge Kusaka's death. Kitazaki is injured by Faiz and Delta. Kitazaki is whipped by Takuma's Orphnoch form before Kitazaki is executed by Arch Orphnoch, who consumes his body. Takumi comes to the realization that Teruo and the Orphnoch King are one and the same and transforms into Faiz in an attempt to kill him. He stops his punch at the last moment, Kiba then appears, transforms into Kaixa and they duel. Final Battle against King Orphnoch Later, Takumi was saved by the combined efforts of Keitaro, Mari, Kaido (who found out from Kiba and told the others), Mihara, and Rina before being confronted by Kiba again. Both he and Kiba then have one last battle that involved their powers as Faiz and Kaixa and Orphnochs. Takumi is able to claim victory as he spares Kiba's life because he said that he is "human". With a renewed sense of living, Kiba agrees to help Takumi and Mihara take down the King using the power of the three Gears. The fight doesn't go so well when the Kaixa Gear is destroyed. Before Kiba died, Faiz managed to land a hit on the King, defeating the King and killing Kiba. After the series, Shuji, Mari, and Rina were the only surviving members of Ryusei School as now that Shuji along with Rina had run the orphanage which had previously been run by Smart Brain. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Delta appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then concluded the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. Transcendence Delta reappeared with Kamen Rider Tiger as shadows in a dimensional distorion caused by Narutaki to take KickHopper and PunchHopper out of the World of Kuuga. Judging from KickHopper's comment "Another hell awaits.", it can be assumed that the two Riders were waiting to fight them. Reunion: Project Agito Kamen Rider Diend summon Kamen Rider Drake and Delta to fight the Gurongi,later Diend uses Cross Attack to ambush Kamen Rider Exceed Gills but interfere Tsukasa, Decade tries to protect him, only to have his belt stolen by Gills with no defense against Diend's summoned Delta's Lucifer's Hammer finisher at the end of the episode. Awakening: Tornado of Souls After Yusuke saves Tsukasa from Delta's attack, Gills is about to fight when he is overcome by pain when the Taurus Ballista ,Formica Regia and Lords appears to try to kill him,easily defeating Kamem Rider Drake and Delta. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Delta is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Delta was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader As mentioned by Kamen Rider 4, Takumi and all of his friends (except Naoya Kaido) died after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Shuji is hypothetically mentioned as one of the casualties. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Delta appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game Kamen Rider Delta is playable along with Faiz , Kaixa and Some Orphnochs in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Delta is an unlockable and playable character with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution Shuji Mihara as Kamen Rider Delta, appeared as an unlockable character in this game. His Rider Finisher Atack is by calling Jet Slinger and shot his opponent with its missiles. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Delta appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. 51MLIaGp5_L.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta card Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Delta appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Lucifer Hammer. dededelta.JPG|Kamen Rider Delta finaldeltasurch.JPG|Kamen Rider Delta using Lucifer Hammer Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Delta is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing.. Dedededelya.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta Card G4463538.jpg Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Delta is playable character with other Kamen Riders of Heisei and Showa Era and monsters. 5ad3bcac4c81dd189ca9a8c1fd05e998.jpg Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Delta is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Delta appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. Fighting Skill Shuji is a complete amateur in terms of fighting. This disadvantage affected him to be the weakest fighter among the trio riders despite wearing the strongest Rider Gear to be ever made. During fights, he never composed and too rushed on landing his attack. Delta Gear's strength, however, was able to protect Shuji well enough to let him survive in any fight. Personality He is a relatively cowardly member of Ryusei School who would rather forget about Orphnochs and go back to living a normal life. But Shuji is not a person who prefer to betray friends and when the Delta Driver was in the Ryusei School's group, it become his ultimate chance to help his friend. It is possible that Shuji's pure heart to help friends despite his cowardice has rendered himself from taking the side effect of Delta Driver. Kamen Rider Delta Delta Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Delta. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 23. ISBN 978-4091014955. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformation. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Kamen Rider Delta's ending theme is entitled "DELTA STRIP~White Ring. Appearances: 555 Episodes 34-35, 38, 40-50,Decade Episodes 1,3,12,13,31 and Let's Go Kamen Riders. Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the grip of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcorder-shaped view-screen and the main portion of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Blaster - The combined form of the Delta Phone and Delta Mover and Delta's main weapon. ****Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. It was later wrecked. Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Delta, this Ridewatch would provide access to the DeltaArmor. It is dated 2003. KRZiO-Delta_Ridewatch.png|Delta Ridewatch }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuji Mihara is portrayed by . Harada previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Delta, his suit actor was . Notes *Shuji Mihara is the second Faiz Rider that doesn't have an A.R world counterpart. *It is theorized that unlike the Faiz and Kaixa equipment, the Delta Gear can be worn and used by anybody, regardless of whether or not they are an Orphenoch or implanted with Orphenoch DNA. However, due to the fact that Delta was never seen being used by a normal Human, this has never been confirmed. *The Delta Driver bears a striking resemblance to the from . They are both black-and-silver handle-like transformation devices, with a spring-loaded part and an antenna. *In the episode 11 of Kamen Rider Decade, the Delta Driver appears with the Smart Buckle and Psyga Driver in the ruins of Smart Brain High School. Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 **Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} See also *Saya Kimura - Firts user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Kitazaki - Dragon Orphnoch ,formerly and second user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Masato Kusaka - Kamen Rider Kaixa,temporary and third user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Takumi Inui - Kamen Rider Faiz,temporary and fifth user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Rina Abe - Temporary and sixth user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Kyouji Murakami - Rose Orphnoch , temporary and seventh user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Kyosuke Tokumoto - Temporary and user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Ken Arai - Temporary and user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider 555 *Miruma - Temporary user of Kamen Rider Delta powers in Kamen Rider Battle Stage: Faiz vs Delta